


Ocean's Tide

by rhythmofyourheart



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: F/M, Mermaid / siren au, little mermaid reversed with a twist, original siren lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmofyourheart/pseuds/rhythmofyourheart
Summary: Josh Ramsay has always been a private man in the time that people and fans have known him. But what if, there was a reason for it, and it was soon revealed to the world the truth when it was exposed in a hotel room?Josh Ramsay siren/mermaid fanfic. I write my own lore for the Sirenian species, so I used that.





	1. Prologue

[Josh's POV]

I watched Bennie play in the water, sitting down on the shore as I watched her run along Spanish Banks. Thinking back to how this all started, how I got this all.

I gave up a part of me to be here.... and I will never be able to get it back. I will never be able to get myself back from this.... And to think, I wasn't able to speak from birth.... and now I can.

What?  
You're confused.... let me begin.


	2. My Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Josh's life began and his life with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> Set in 1995  
> When josh says mom and dad (without saying real), he means Miles and Corlynn. Real means Orianna (Annie) and Aries 
> 
> (  
> First Chapter Fact:  
> In Josh's siren world, Orelline was the goddess of Sirens, and anyone directly descended from her that is female has a Or- name. Aries's family had 13 mermaid children, so the tradition is to go with Constellations or the Zodiac because it's important to sirens as is the full moon. Since Josh is the first in a new line, he didn't have to follow tradition. But if he ends up with 13 children, he will have to go with his father's bloodline.)

Note that the evil character is not named after anyone and is not named. Josh cAlls him the "Serpent" because his tail is that of a sea serpent. 

[Josh's POV] 1995

I always had lived with my mom and dad and my sisters, but I was always special and different. The reason we had the Sunshine Coast house...

The truth is I was adopted at birth. My real mother and father are creatures of the ocean, called mermaids, although my father was a siren... My mom and dad always supported me because of how special I was. How different I was 

But I was.. in a way not able to live a  normal  life. I loved my parents, and I loved to swim. I loved to do backflips and float in the water, loved to push myself to my limits and dive to find pearls for my older sisters. I looked so much like my adoptive parents, no one would ever be able to tell.

But the reason I was unable to be a normal human being? When I spoke, no words would come out. Absolutely none, ever since birth. I had a vocal cord injury in the water due to what killed my parents.

I was swimming one day, swimming across the surface of the water when I felt a piece of.. seaweed wrap around my tail, and I couldn't scream so I knew this was the end. 

I was 12 , and my life was going to end thanks to a piece of too tight seaweed. I had to figure this out for myself as I tried to push myself out from the seaweed. I may not have a voice, but my mama and daddy showed me how to play beautiful melodies. I could make myself something... if only there was a way to cure my birth injury.

The seaweed dragged me to the ocean floor, where I came upon a wonderous cage filled with beautiful crystals and gems, picking up one of them, I heard a slithery male voice in the background of my search. 

Worried, I flicked my silver tail, which was actually the colour of a rainbow trout - since I had been swimming in fresh water since birth, my birth family chose it for me when they chose my tail colour before I was born with the jewels they wore.

 

I had to get out of the seaweed's grip and fast! So I kicked my tail into high gear and pushed myself back- but the tail of the Serpent was near, and I gazed into green eyes.

"I am able to solve your dilemma, little Joshua Keeler Ramsay." He just smirks. "But I need something first, and that is all I want from you." He gazed over me, and I feared the worst as my clan had been full of people who took without askingz Thankfully for me, this was not what he wanted. Because he was eyeing my tail. 

[A/N:  
Seriously, while I'm here, I warned about a non con reference. Josh's birth clan is full of people like that. Hence why his birth parents gave him up. Josh only knows because of a journal his real mother left him.)

"You're wondering what I want." He looked down at my beautiful trout coloured tail- and I gulped. I gulped hard as tears rolled down my face.

I reluctantly looked over, and then he spoke.

"I want you to relinquish your merman and siren heritage. To give yourself a voice to speak, I have seen you succeeding in your dreams and your Momma and Daddy would be proud of you." The Serpent smirked. I was afraid, because I'd seen movies of awful beings making deals with mermaids and sirens. 

I made the choice then and there because I was damn 12 and 12 year old kids make stupid decisions right? I pushed myself up to the dock, and the Serpent followed.

I could feel my throat warming, but my power fading from me. What did he even want with my mermaid and siren powers? But when I felt my tongue tingle and the words dance on it, I spoke. I spoke for the first time in my life, clear as day. An accent like my mom and dad's, Canadian as can be, and I felt... good.

For the moment, I was happy... but little did I know it would cost me when I was older....


End file.
